


One man’s junk is another man’s treasure

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: I gotta free me, far away from you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Overuse of the Word Baby, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lace Panties, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Proverbs, Safewords, Seungmin calls Minho kitten various times, Slapping, Smut, Soft Dom Kim Seungmin, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Thirsty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Kim Seungmin, all of this in the beginning, gratuitous use of the word fuck, if you squint hard you can find it, light degradation, y are these not tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Minho was healing from the fight with his parents. But just because he’s healing, it doesn’t mean other urges disappeared. Seungmin is being patient and sweet, but Minho just wants them to fuck like rabbits.Or:Mission get inside your caring boyfriend’s pants, coordinated by Lee Minho.Even better:In which Minho translates “line, hook and sinker” to “thigh highs, hoodie and panties”.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: I gotta free me, far away from you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077659
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	One man’s junk is another man’s treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Henloo~ hi~ :3 This is a spin-off/sequel to the first part of this series. read the first work, I guess you can still read this for the porn lol, but I suggest reading the other work ‘cause.. idk, I worked hard on it? xD
> 
> … So, this fic is 31% lightly angsty plot – there’s a moment at the beginning telling a bit of what happened the first days after The Incident™ – and then there’s 69% of shameless, filthy, unfiltered pwp.
> 
> I’m going to apologise in advance: I used ten proverbs in this, some with their meaning twisted into whatever I had in mind (see the title for example.. yeah, I’m not sorry about that). Something came over me and I _had_ to… I have moods ok, it’s not my fault!!! (totally is). Can you catch them all? lol
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

What was it that people always said? When life gives you lemons, make a lemon pie? Lemon tart? Lemon bar? No, something else… lemonade? Whatever. It didn’t matter. The point was that Minho had the fucking lemons but no lemon pie whatsoever – or lemonade if you insist on specifics. He’d been dating Seungmin for what felt like a whole century already and no lemonade… lemon pie… _whatever!_ had happened yet, do you catch? And Minho was set on changing that.

It’s that other saying, if the mountain doesn’t go to Moises, then Maomé goes… you know what? Fuck it. Fuck proverbs; actually, no, he kinda liked proverbs. And there were much more important things that Minho was interested in sucking and fucking, if you know what he means. For instance, Seungmin’s dick and ass. It didn’t even matter which one he got first.

After the heated kiss on the pool they hadn’t gotten even remotely close to that kind of intensity, and Minho was horny. So. Fucking. Horny. But Seungmin seemed to be fine.It was driving Minho crazy. How dare he function while Minho suffered of the hots for him?? Was he a saint or something?!

Yeah, not a chance… He had heard him with Hyunjin. That alone told him everything he needed to know about his boyfriend’s expertise in bed. Hyunjin had people over all the time, he liked sex as much – if not more – than Minho, and he had _never_ heard him scream like that, unabashed and broken. He wanted to be broken too, goddamnmit. The promise that his kisses held, the way he scraped Minho’s scalp and tugged at his hair… _fuck_. Minho was horny, has that been stablished yet?

But Seungmin didn’t make a move, always seemed to let Minho squeeze the lemons only to push him away before they got to the treasure. He hadn’t even have the chance to get his hands on Seungmin’s junk yet, for fucks sake, and they had been together for a month.

When Minho could see past his horniness, he knew he was being mindful of his state of mind. After he left his parents house he was a bit of a mess. They had canceled his cards, as he imagined they’d do, but gladly Chan was able to get him a job on the store he was working at and his savings were enough to last him more than a month anyway, so that part hadn’t been too bad. His mother calling him while crying had been much worse. It had been hard not to give in and go back home to talk things over again. Then he’d remember he tried talking all his life and that had never ended up well.

It was even harder when she visited him personally after the New Year to convince him to get back in touch with them. Well, it was difficult… until she’d told him to apologise to his father (as if he’d been the one holding a knife), and proceeded to ask him to break up with Seungmin “for the sake of their family”. That was when he realised he was giving her more credit than she deserved.

“Minnie, I know you like him, but there are more important things than this fling of yours. The image we show the world is more important than passing things like that”, she’d said.

“Mom, I don’t just _like_ him. I _love_ him. He’s not a fling, he’s my everything!”

“Makes no difference. You should think of our family. Don’t you love us too?”, and he finally understood that appearances mattered more to her than his happiness. Learning that hurt him profoundly, shook him awake at night sometimes, but in the end, Minho had to accept that his mother was less open minded and much more manipulative than he had once thought. Minho knows better than to judge a book by its cover now, at least.

His father didn’t contact him for half the month, just pretended he didn’t exist, which also wounded him, but Minho had all the support he needed to overcome his father’s rejection on his friends and on Seungmin. He was just getting used to his parents’ silence when the heard the door ring. All the boys were gathered together at his house for the night, so he got up confused to see who was there.

His mood instantly shifted as he saw his father standing outside, wearing his expensive suit paired with a serious expression. All good things come to an end, right? Leastways his peace did.

“Who is it?”, Hyunjin asked, as the apartment was also his.

Minho looked at his friends, then specifically at Seungmin. “My father.”

Their faces were a mix of fear and anger, their feelings somewhat a mirror of Minho’s, except he had a tinge of annoyance that his night would go downhill. Seungmin stood up and walked to his side. “I can send him away if you want”, he said with a gentle expression and a calming hand on his back.

“No, I’ll answer it”, Minho shook his head, “But if you could just… stand close?”, the look on his face made Seungmin’s heart clench. It hurt him more than he could tell Minho seeing him be scared of his own father. However, he could understand, he was scared too. He didn’t have nightmares, didn’t wake up in cold sweat when there was any loud noise, but he struggled falling asleep on his worst days, the vivid memory of Sungho’s crazed look as he came at him with the knife replaying on his mind. Things could’ve gone so wrong… Minho’s story could’ve been a tragedy.

“I’ll be right behind you all the time.”

Minho looked back to check with his friends if it was really ok to open the door. They knew it’d probably ruin their night, and yet, all of them nodded – even Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung, that were clinging to each other as if he was going to let a monster in. He wanted to laugh, his father was scary, but not to _that_ extent. He was a violent brute, sure, but Minho didn’t see him as a monster, but as the prejudiced man that he truly was, and even if it frightened him what he could come up with next, he had grown stronger than ever on those fifteen days. At least he thought so.

He opened the door and lifted his chin high, “Father”, he greeted.

His father’s gaze glanced to Seungmin standing behind him and to his friends all the way back on the couch, then to him. “I’ve come to give you a second chance, Minho”, Sungho lifted his hand and Minho flinched, Seungmin immediately pulling him back closer to him. Sungho’s hand hanged between them on the air as he looked at Minho in disbelief before he dropped it. Minho let out a shaky breath – yeah, he had thought wrong, he was scared shitless of him still.

“I wasn’t going to…”, Sungho sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “I’ve just come to tell you your mother misses you and wishes for you to be back. I’m willing to give you a second chance.”

So only his mother, huh. Minho snorted and glanced back at Seungmin, who just stared at Sungho with fire in his eyes, like a hound dog ready to defend. Minho wondered if he was imagining actually burning him on a stake. It was possible. He wished he had his mind under control so he could imagine it as well. And yet betrayal burned him inside out as his body reacted to everything his father did. It made him feel broken, frail.

“Father”, Minho crossed his arms to conceal the very least of his dignity as his hands trembled, “I don’t think you get it. I don’t need a second chance because I’ve done nothing wrong, if anything, you’re the one that should be asking for a second chance”, he said with more force than necessary so he wouldn’t stutter.

“What-“, Sungho snorted, “You’re the one that has turned our family upside down because of this little mutt!”. Minho sighed, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks, huh.

Minho tutted, fear boiling into anger, “No, see… I just took my boyfriend home. _You_ , on the other hand, didn’t accept my sexuality _and_ mistreated him _and_ didn’t apologise for hitting both of us. You also tried to stab him, if I remember right, so count that in. You do realise that you cut him that day?”

Sungho groaned. “Minho, just stop. This is foolish. I was merely protecting you from your bad decisions!”

Minho sighed. One, two, three, four, five… exhale: six, seven, eight, nine, ten… “So you won’t apologise for anything?”

“ _No!_ I don’t have anything to apologise for!”

“Then, Sungho-nim, if you’ll excuse me, I’m closing the door”, Minho smiled and stepped back to close the door. Sungho gaped at him. “You gotta be kidding me!”, Sungho said as he tried to grab Minho’s wrist, but Seungmin anticipated it and grabbed it himself instead, pulling Minho inside to stand behind him.

“I think it’s best if you leave, sir. Minho wants to close the door”, Seungmin said through the knot on his throat. It wasn’t time to be scared.

“Who do you think you are, you little shit?! I’m his _father_!”

“As far as I heard, he called you Sungho-nim, not father. And I’m his boyfriend. He doesn’t want you here, so I’m closing the door for him. We’d appreciate if you’d leave without making a scene – it’s late already and we don’t want to get a noise complaint”, Seungmin stared down at him and, as he noticed he wouldn’t leave, he shut the door on his face in a surge of courage.

Sungho screamed and slammed at the door, an empty vessel making too much noise, and Minho walked backwards, starting to tremble. It was that day all over again, the harsh knocks on wood, the shouting and the knee-buckling fear. Seungmin got to him in time to catch him before his knees hit the ground. “I-I’m sorry, I-m sorry”, he cried clutching at his hair. Seungmin hugged him and rocked him back and forward to ground him, keep his mind away from the glint of the knife, away from the sharp thuds and the shudder-inducing threats his father screamed behind the door, not only that day, but at that moment as well. “It’s ok baby, it’s going to be over soon, ok? He can’t hurt us. He can’t hurt us…”, Seungmin said, trying to convince not only Minho, but himself.

“He’ll leave, right?”, Changbin asked worried. Seungmin shook his head. “Not if we don’t make him. I don’t think-”, he jumped from a specially loud bang.

Chan got up with his muscles tense, fists closed at his sides. Chan knew every minute detail about the fight, knew how dangerous things had gotten. He’d been there for Minho the nights Hyunjin was out and Seungmin was busy; he’d seen how broken Minho looked while he shook in bed with sweat soaking his sheets. He saw Minho on the floor at that moment, looking tiny in Seungmin’s arms, noticed his puppy looking with round eyes at Changbin, just as scared as Minho, but trying his best to protect his beloved nonetheless. It didn’t sit him right, no. It made his stomach churn in anger. Damn if he didn’t want Sungho’s head served on a plate.

So he walked to the door and opened it, determination readable on his stance, evident on the way his jaw locked and muscles clenched. He was a force to be reckoned when he got protective like that, and it’d never cease to amaze any of his friends how crazy brave – and scary – Chan could be if it meant protecting any of their group. Sungho stopped, taken aback that Chan was the one standing in front of him, stepped back at the aggressiveness he met in the younger’s eyes.

It wasn’t enough to shut the man up, though. “ _You_!”, he spat, “I bet you’re the one that turned my son into this abomination of nature!”, Sungho inched closer to Chan, putting a pointer on his chest, “You and your filthy-“

Chan grabbed his finger, twisted his wrist back and pushed him away. Sungho grunted and snarled at him, “Don’t you fucking touch me with that dirty finger of yours”, Chan’s voice resonated powerfully on the corridor, his usually chipper and cute tone lost in the grave rumble of his throat, and yet his voice was still levelled.

“What is this? A fag convention now?!”, Sungho rotated his wrist and continued, “Is this the kind of person you are now Lee Minho?!”, he said loudly, trying to see Minho past Chan. “Are you whoring yourself now as well? Nothing would surprise me anymore!”, he sneered.

Chan tightened his fist on his side, hearing the bones shift under the strain in a cracking sound. “Sir, leave or I’m gonna make you, you’re being a disturbance”, Chan pushed him back again when he tried to look inside. “And if I don’t, huh? What are you little fairies gonna do?”, he bit out, scornful tone piercing Chan’s patience. He felt a thread rupture and the only thing keeping him from bashing the dude’s head on the wall was his respect for Minho. But oh, if Minho let him, he’d break every bone in Sungho’s body. He glanced back just to be sure. Minho’s blurry eyes locked with his, he swallowed and shook his head, trembling lips not even mouthing a proper no, but Chan knew what he meant. Fucking hell.

“Sir, or you get the fuck out and don’t come back, or I’m calling the police and making Minho petition a Restraining Order against you. How does that sound?”, Chan said sternly, voice so grave one could mistake him as Felix, an arm on the door and the other on the threshold, blocking the door properly so Minho couldn’t see the gross look on his father’s face. He could still hear Minho sniffling and his blood was begging to punch the life out of the man in front of him. But Minho wouldn’t want it, not even after all Sungho had done.

“Who do you thin-“

“His lawyer as of now”, Chan held his gaze and tapped his finger on the wood. “Might as well sue you for emotional distress.”

“Look here you fag, I’m _rich_ , my layers would destroy you and this ungrateful son of mine!“, Sungho spat as he talked to Chan, his finger now pointing right at his nose. Chan wanted nothing more than to break it and then make Sungho swallow it. He’d be delighted to see him choke on it. But Minho wouldn’t want it. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

“I’ll also add the threats that I’ve recorded you screaming into the lawsuit, since you insist on being _an absolute fucking dick_ ”, Chan shook his smartphone on his hand and prayed… it was a long shot, but…

Sungho stood motionless and stared stupefied at Chan. In the silence, the only thing that could be heard was Minho’s sobs and hitched gaps. Sungho opened his mouth, and just by the knit between his eyebrows and the air he sucked in, Chan knew the guys would spout shit again. Then he looked down and saw the man clenched fists.

“Careful with your next move, there are security cameras as well”, he glared at Sungho, held his breath to help with rage seething from the seams of his self-control.

Sungho tsked a moment later, “Fuck all of you fags! This was your last chance to be a part of this family, Minho! Now I won’t accept you back even if you beg me!”, he shouted before leaving. Chan sighed in relief and closed the door.

Chan still had that scary leader-of-the-pack look, and everyone just stared at him, uncertain if they could or should speak, until Felix, his only sunshine – and the only one crazy enough – broke the silence. “Channie, you’re not even a lawyer”, he breathed out, incredulous.

“Yeah, I know”, his face lit up and he giggled with his hands covering his mouth, suddenly all shy again. “But Sungho doesn’t. Like he doesn’t know I didn’t record shit”, he shrugged and chuckle again, unable to contain himself. Minho sighed and found himself laughing along with him instead of crying, the others soon giggling and playing around again. Yeah, his friends were the best.

⟣⟢

So. That had been intense, but it had been fifteen days before. Minho still had nightmares sometimes and loud noises startled him more than they did before Christmas, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to take their relationship to the next step. He wouldn’t let his father control anything in his life anymore. He was getting things under control again, Minho was feeling better! It only made sense that after all the trauma and hurt he’d want a bit of peace and sex. Because sex was healing, obviously. At least it’d be with Seungmin, he was sure. Because they loved each other and shit.

Minho is aware that good things come to those who wait, but lemons weren’t going to turn into lemonades by themselves and Moises wasn’t moving. He had tried the subtle route, bending over the kitchen counter when he didn’t really need to, wearing shirts with enough open buttons that Seungmin would have the glimpse of his nipples if he moved just right, wearing his leather pants when they’d had a night date at a nice restaurant… Seungmin was bulletproof though. Or just idiotically oblivious.

The worst was that Minho found it annoyingly cute that Seungmin was that unaware of Minho’s attempts at flirting but was intense enough that he could make Hyunjin scream. Yeah, he was not over that fact yet. And really, it was ok. Minho could work with that.

If Seungmin wouldn’t move, the mountain was going to move. And if Minho’s plan went accordingly, it’d end up with either he or Seungmin moving on a dick. It takes two to tango after all. What’s the plan? Minho was a bit traumatised by his lack of planning skills, so he went with the simplest of tactics he could think of. Thus the plan was to be so obviously thirsty that Seungmin’s resolve would cave in and – as actions speak louder than words – Minho would take a very loud action.

He had everything he needed: a plug in his ass, baby pink lace panties, an oversized black hoodie that belonged to one Kim Seungmin, a pink choker that matched the panties with a metallic heart in the centre and white thigh highs. Yeah, his plan was good, Minho knew. A genius was what he was. There was just no way Seungmin would be able to resist the way his thighs peeked from below the hoodie and the way they were hugged just right by the thigh highs. Was his plan an overkill? Maybe. But all’s fair in love and war. And Minho was very much in love, so it was all more than fair.

He had settled with Jeongin that they’d switch homes for the night; he’d get to fuck Hyunjin and Minho would get to be fucked. Or fuck. He didn’t know that part would go yet. Which was why the plug was an important part of the plan – better be safe than sorry.

He waited impatiently for Seungmin to get home from his shift while watching whatever he could find on the tv. The wait was excruciating, his anxiousness and the slight shift of the plug making it hard for him to focus on anything he tried to watch. He perked up when he heard the door open and stood up to meet Seungmin at the entrance, waiting quietly as Seungmin took his shoes off without noticing his presence just yet.

“Hyung? What are yo-“, Minho smirked as Seungmin’s landed on his thighs instantly and ogled him up and down. Stopping at his collarbones and neck for an extra second. He saw Seungmin swallow and his grin widened.

_Line and hook_ , Minho smirked mentally.

Seungmin gripped his waist, “what do you think you’re doing, baby?”, he said lowly, and Minho bit back a whimper. Fuck, Seungmin was hot.

Minho looked up innocently from below his lashes, “I don’t know what you mean, Seungie”, he drawled out not innocently at all.

“Hmmm, is that so?”, Seungmin’s usually soft voice so deep Minho shivered.

Seungmin tightened his grip on his waist and Minho bit his lip. “Look at me, baby.”

He fixed his eyes on Seungmin and exhaled slowly. “Tell me what you want, kitten”, a shiver ran down Minho’s spine and licked his lips, “I want us to fuck on the couch.”

Seungmin groaned, “You’re gonna kill me, babe”, Minho giggled at him, the laugh ending on a gasp when he pulled him closer as he grabbed Minho’s ass. “Yeah? Not on the bed?”

“We can fuck there later”, he looped his arms around Seungmin’s neck.

“I didn’t shower though”, Seungmin warned, kissing lightly at the crook of Minho’s neck as he ground against him, and the boy sighed, “We can fuck there too. Later. Now couch”, Minho licked his lips and looked at Seungmin for approval.

“Fuck, yeah, ok”, Seungmin sighed, shook his head in amusement, and Minho knew he had won. He let out a shaky laugh as Minho turned them and guided him to the couch while kissing him, Seungmin walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the cushion. Minho untangled himself from him and pushed him down, the boy letting himself fall easily, his hands sitting comfortably at the back of Minho’s thighs as Minho straddled him without sitting on his lap, instead hovering over him as he ran his fingers through his hair and admired the pure look of want Seungmin had.

He bowed down and kissed Seungmin hungrily, gave up kneeling and sat on his lap when Seungmin started to nip at his lip and tightened his grip on his thighs, the feeling of Minho’s soft skin ever so tempting, stirring something primal inside him. Their tongues twirled and entwined on each other, the dance wet and sensual, enhanced by the little bites Minho would deliver and Seungmin sucking his lower lip. He broke the kiss to watch the plush skin redden and suck marks on Minho’s collarbones instead, drawing out soft moans from Minho. Marks turned to bites, bites to kisses, kisses to hickeys, both committed to make the other come undone. Seungmin let his hands wander Minho’s sides, up and down and then to his back, feeling the smooth bumps of his ribs and spine, and savouring the goosebumps that dwelled on his skin.

“I have a surprise for you”, Minho said into his neck, tickling Seungmin with the graze of his lips. Seungmin paused his own attack on his neck to question him with a raised brow. “You’ll find out soon”, Minho giggled whilst rolling his hips down. Seungmin groaned and thrusted up, feeling the tightness in his jeans increase rapidly. Their mouths found each other again as their rutting continued, the dry drag of their hardness’ against their clothes turning almost painful before Seungmin rumbled on the back of his throat and got up with Minho on his arms to throw him on the couch.

Minho fell with a thump and a gasp, “Oh my god, _yes!_ ”

Seungmin chuckled as he took out his shirt and fondled Minho’s beautiful thighs, “Like to be thrown around, kitten?”, Minho nodded frantically, “Yes _yes_ yes”, he panted while trying to bring Seungmin down by his neck while canting his hips up to try and grind against him. Seungmin allowed himself to fall forward and rolled his hips to give themselves a bit of friction, the relief instantaneous, making them moan, “such a needy kitten, Minnie, so naughty”, he half-groaned half-said on Minho’s ear.

“Shit, yeah, so needy for you Seungie”, he moaned into his mouth as he talked between kisses, “take care of me, please?”

Seungmin cursed and straightened himself back up to ogle Minho splayed out and pliant for him, “yeah, baby, I’ll always take care of you”, he licked his lips and trailed his hands up Minho’s thighs, scrunching up _his_ hoodie – Minho wearing his clothes should be a crime – lifting it to reveal Minho’s crotch, his hardness peeking from the rim of the pink panties he was wearing and the simple black butt plug showing through the lace. Minho was going to kill him, and he’d die a happy man. “F-fuck, kitten, is this the surprise?”, Seungmin growled, voice so low pitched and filled with want that Minho felt its spark travel his body and reach his core.

“Y-yeah, do you like it?”, Minho batted his eyelashes and bit his lower lip.

_Sinker_.

“I’m going to _ruin_ them, that’s how much I like them, baby”, Seungmin played with the rim of them, feeling the soft lace, letting his fingers lightly slide across the head of Minho’s cock, angry red and dripping precome at his stomach, enjoying the hitch to Minho’s breath as he did so, the shuddery exhale he let out, the little jerk of his hips. His eyes followed his own motions with intent, planning how exactly he’d keep his promise as he drifted his hand lower to press on the plug, making it inch slightly further into Minho, just enough for his eyes to roll back. “Fuck yeah, r-ruin th-them, please, ruin me, Seungie.”

His cock jerked when he felt the slap to his thigh, the loud noise reaching his ears before he could feel the delicious burn of Seungmin’s hand, “You’re such a dirty kitten, baby, so naughty”, Seungmin tutted, the words making Minho whimper, “s-shit, yeah, I’m just a dirty kitten, your naughty kitty”, Minho said with a devilish simper plastered on his face, the blush that spread from his cheeks to his ears hinting to Seungmin that maybe he was actually shy, but liked feeling the embarrassment.

“Yes, _mine,_ my slutty kitty”, Seungmin growled, “What’s your colour, baby?”, Seungmin asked hesitantly, unsure if Minho even knew what he meant, and braced himself with his forearms on each side of Minho’s head. “Green, so green, Seungie, you can be rough, I’ll tell you if it’s too much”, he smiled fondly up at Seungmin, admiring how beautiful he looked on top of him, pupils blown huge with a slight knit to his eyebrows, mouth parted and chest heaving already. Damn, he loved this man. “If anything’s too much say red and I stop, ok?”, Minho nodded, “I know I know”, and let out a breathy strings of okays, rolling his hips to get his man moving, which only served to earn him another slap.

“Behave, baby”, Seungmin laid his hand on Minho’s dick, thumbed at the head lightly and smirked at how Minho squirmed and his back arched. Shit, Minho was gorgeous, ethereal even. He held his hip as well as he could with one hand to keep him from chasing his high too fast, “Tell me what you want, kitten.”

“Want your dick, wanna suck it”, Minho answered with heavy lids and sweep of his tongue over his lip, looking straight at the object of his desire. Though his eyes struggled not to flutter shut and it was hard to keep his head up as Seungmin kept teasing the underside of his dick. “Please, c-can I?”, his head flopped to the couch with a bounce.

“Fuck, yeah, you can do that. Definitely”, Seungmin said with a strain to his voice and huffed a laugh, “You’re gonna be good and not touch yourself?”, he let his hands travel up Minho’s abs and to his chest, twisting the little hard nub of his nipple, sucking on the other. Minho’s hips jerked, his cock twitched miserably, precome leaking onto his stomach, and his eyes fell tightly shut as he bit his lip not to scream at the feeling. “Yeah, gonna be so _so_ good, Seungie, p-please.”

Seungmin laid a fleeting kiss on Minho’s lips, quickly disposed of his pants and pulled off the hoodie of Minho’s body. He sat on the couch and laid a cushion on the floor, letting Minho kneel between his legs. Minho sent him a foxy smile and grabbed his length, pumping a few times before giving kitten licks at the head, then sucking softly at the head. Seungmin felt himself twitch, but didn’t move, only lifted his hand to Minho’s head, tangling his fingers on his hair to ground himself as Minho slowly unraveled him with twists and turns of his tongue as he sucked and bobbed his head down on his cock. “Fuck, kitten, so good, you’re perfect”, Minho moaned, the sound traveling Seungmin’s length in subtle vibrations that translated into sparks of pleasure, eliciting a moan of his own. He let his fingers knead at Minho’s scalp, nails gently scraping it, “so perfect for me, baby”, he heard himself repeat, voice much more wrecked than moments before.

Minho stained his panties, his stomach, even the floor with his precome, his dick so hard he could barely keep himself from touching it; but he wanted to be good. Seungmin would take care of him. He couldn’t help the way his dick twitched at every praise, or the shivers that went down his spine. Seungmin’s voice echoed through him like a wave, grounded him while he moved up and down his length, each time deeper, until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. He gagged a little at the sudden intrusion and pulled back, looked up at Seungmin to see him devouring him with his eyes, mouth open and licking at his lips as if he anticipated the meal he’d have later. “Careful, kitten”, he lowered his hand to cup his cheek. Seungmin was so sweet. Minho wanted him to ruin him. “Fuck my mouth, please.”

Seungmin rumbled in the back of his throat, “You sure?”

“Y-yeah, please, Seungie, want to feel you all the way inside”. Seungmin groaned, his dick dribbling onto his belly in anticipation. “Tap twice if it’s too much”, Minho nodded as they adjusted their position so Seungmin was standing up.

A whispered ‘please’ later and Seungmin lead Minho’s mouth back to his dick, sucking in a breath as it latched around the head, his jaw slack and waiting. He locked his eyes with Seungmin as he prolonged the moment by thumbing Minho’s lips around his length, contemplated the immaculate image of Minho with his cock in his mouth, literally drooling on it with stargazed eyes. When Seungmin finally gripped his hair tight and started to move, Minho let his eyes flutter shut to enjoy the full experience, to feel every inch of Seungmin inside him as he thrusted gently to let him adjust.

To Seungmin, that was an otherworldly feeling, the warmth of Minho’s mouth enveloping him like a blanket, the wet drag of his tongue timed with his thrusts. The soft sounds he uttered when his cock reached the deepest parts of him. “Fuck, kitten, you were made to suck cock weren’t you? My perfect cockslut”, he had to actually yank Minho off his dick.

“S-shit, yeah, love sucking dick”, Minho croaked out weakly, all shame effectively gone, and slotted his mouth back in place, slurping around the shaft and choking himself as if to prove a point. Seungmin held him tightly in his grasp and took back his charge, setting a controlled pace to avoid having Minho actually choke on his dick.

Minho needed more though. He wanted to feel Seungmin so deep he’d have trouble talking in the morning, so he tried to bob his head in time with Seungmin’s movements to get him just there, just a bit past the back of his throat. Seungmin’s dick was longer than it was thicker, and Seungmin was sweet, so Minho could imagine why worried Minho couldn’t take it. But he was set on proving him wrong; he could swallow any dick any day. He had waited an eternity – well, a month – to the moment and he’d have Seungmin’s dick, and he’d get as much as he could.

Seungmin took the hint and smirked, “You’re such a slut, kitten, so naughty, so fucking hot”, he rolled his hips and stopped just short of the back of Minho’s throat, grasp on his hair hard to keep him from moving. “But good sluts beg, baby, they don’t just take what they want.”

Minho opened his blurry eyes and looked up, “please”, hardly a whisper, and Seungmin was stunned by how fucked out he looked. Minho moaned and spluttered around his cock, making Seungmin moan and tug harder at his hair. “F-fuck, kitten, your mouth is filthy, so good, you’re _so good_ ”. Tears flowed like a river as Minho sucked around the shaft to convince Seungmin that he could take more. “Remember: you just have to tap twice and I stop, ok?”, Minho nodded and sucked again, finally breaking Seungmin’s resolve.

He thrusted forward until Minho’s lips reached his pubes, nose squished against his skin, then pulled back, starting a punishing tempo that sent Minho’s head spiralling. Minho moaned like he had never had anything better done to him, spluttered from time to time, choked a bit, and then Seungmin would pull out and let him get a breather before pushing himself in again. He kept his eyes shut, but droplets rolled down his cheek anyway, the mix of them with his the saliva and precome that overflowed from his mouth making him a dirty mess.

And Seungmin told him so, saw how Minho’s dick twitched and dribbled at each degrading word as much as it did when he was praised. “You just want to be a good kitten, right? But you’re such a filthy slut, kitten, look at all the mess you’re making”, and Minho whined and looked up at him, flooded eyes full of want, hands gripping at his own thighs roughly. Seungmin pulled off to let him breathe, a string of spit that connected them being licked off by Minho. “Fuck, you look so pretty all messed up like this, baby”, Minho shivered, smiled dumbly at him, whispered a shy thank you that really didn’t fit how fucked out he looked, or how shameless Minho had been until then. He looked like and angel, but damn if he didn’t suck cock like a devil. It only made Seungmin want to ruin him more. “Look at me while I fuck your mouth, kitten.”

Minho obeyed, looked from below his eyelashes and fluttered them the way drove Seungmin crazy since day one, made him fuck faster and harder into his mouth, Minho’s eyes rolling back at the warm fuzzy feeling coiling in his guts, his whimper making Seungmin shiver. The next time he let Minho breathe he picked him up and threw him back on the bed. Minho looked at him in a silent question, “You’ve been so good to me baby, I’m gonna take care of you now”, and Minho could only voice a shaky ‘please’.

Seungmin bypassed his cock and slid his panties to the side, slowly pulled the plug that was snuggly fit inside Minho, then pushed it back in in a sharp thrust, then repeated. Minho writhed and squirmed, each pump of the toy hitting so close to his prostate, but never reaching, the squelching lube he had used to slide the toy in heightening the sensations, making the room hotter for both. “Seungie, fuck, I need more, please”, Minho whined, circling his hips to try and make the toy touch him where he needed most.

Minho stilled with the blow of another slap, hands fisting the sheets in desperation. “Let me take care of you, kitten, stay put”, Seungmin chided and resumed fucking Minho with the plug at a snail’s pace. “S-sorry, I just… fuck, P-please~”, he whined again. It was all just too much and not enough, Minho’s mind so hazed with lust that he still had the lingering feeling of Seungmin’s weight on his tongue, the taste of his precome still filled his tastebuds, and he lapped at his lips and swallowed whatever leftovers that he could, which only served to increase his frustration. It didn’t even taste good, but the knowledge it was Seungmin’s taste had his head spinning. Seungmin kneading at his inner thighs as he moved the plug was not helping his fogginess whatsoever.

As Minho’s whines and bitten out moans melted into pleas and sobs, Seungmin turned to and trace his index around his rim, feeling the muscle clench around the plug. “Still with me, kitten? Tell me your colour”, he asked whilst teasing at Minho’s entrance, pressing at the ring as if he’d push the digit inside alongside the plug, but drawing back.

“G-green, p-please f-fuck me already, please”, Minho writhed on the mattress, his hair so disheveled Seungmin took his time to fix it a bit – and make Minho wait.

But Minho had waited so long already he was reduced to heaving and begging release, and he hadn’t even had Seungmin’s dick in him. Fuck, now he knew why Hyunjin was so loud – he wanted to scream. Seungmin was relentless, even to himself, his own cock hanged hard between his legs since Minho’s mouth left him, but he didn’t want to rush. Savouring his moment would make it last forever, and Seungmin wanted every moment with Minho to live in his mind until Minho’s hotness finally killed him – ‘cause there was no way he’d die from nothing else if he could survive the unparalleled beauty that was Lee Minho soiling his _baby pink panties_ with precome.

He flipped Minho over and shoved his head down on the bed, emphasised he wanted him ass up and head down it by pining him there when he tried to hoist himself up, and started tugging the plug out slowly, the view of the lube dribbling out of his hole and down his perineum hitching Seungmin a breath. “Wanna edge you, kitten, can you be good and take it?”

“Fuck, you’re doing that already, baby”, a slap to his asscheek made him mewl and hide his face on the cushion below him.

“Don’t talk back, just answer me, kitten.”

“Y-yeah, ruin me more, Seungie”, Minho keened, “p-please.”

Seungmin ripped the panties that had somehow survived so far, though soaking wet. Minho looked back at him with his devilish smirk on his face that Seungmin knew all so well. He reached for the bedside to grab the lube and slicked up his fingers, spreading the viscous liquid around to cover three of them to the knuckles. “Jesus fuck”, he eloquently said when two of them slid easily right into Minho’s heat, and Minho wailed as he fisted the sheets below him. “You take them so good, kitten”, Seungmin landed his other hand down hard, watched as the ring clutched and locked around his fingers.

Seungmin twisted his fist as he finger-fucked him nice and slow, dragged around Minho’s walls with his long dainty fingers, skimming over his prostate. Minho covered his mouth to conceal some of his sounds, suddenly aware of the show he was probably making, his lewd moans so loud the neighbours surely could hear. It was a bit late to worry about that, but Seungmin wouldn’t be the one to tell him, not when Minho looked so cute with a tiny fist over his mouth, teeth biting at the skin of the back of his hand in a feeble tentative to ground himself. Seungmin wanted him on the clouds, flying high.

Becoming impatient, Minho rocked back on the fingers, letting out wanton cries as he fucked himself on Seungmin’s fingers at a faster pace for as long as Seungmin let him, ultimately being held in place by his bruising grip on his hip and a strike to his ass. “Behave”, he ordered, short and sweet, and Minho had to fight back his orgasm. Seungmin’s voice was his ultimate weakness, he was sure. Or maybe it was his fingers. Or his authority… Maybe he was just weak to Kim Seungmin altogether.

Seungmin added a third, then a fourth finger just to tease, could feel Minho had been ready since forever, but there was just enough of his pretty symphony to ever satisfy him. He wished he could hear Minho’s wrecked voice forever. He stabbed his fingers into the spamming hole over and over again, until he felt Minho tense, his spine pulled taut under his hold.

Minho wailed so prettily when he pulled his fingers out, thwarted that his high had been taken from him, but in the best way. It was overwhelming; he felt everything from toe to head, every nerve of his body alight like a Christmas tree, his heart beat so fast in his chest he feared it might stop. He’d do anything to feel it again, especially if Seungmin was the one to guide him. His sweet _sweet_ Seungmin, that ran his hands down his spine and leaned over him to whisper praises as he came down to his senses again. “So gorgeous, so beautiful… You’re my everything, so good for me, baby. My kitten, my Minho…”, he caressed him with his words.

And once Minho found his voice, or at least with what he could gather of it, he croaked out: “M-more, Seungie… need you inside me, please. Need to feel your come inside me.”

Seungmin was once more stricken with Minho’s mix of shamelessness with shyness, all too endeared by it. After all they’ve done he was still blushing as he spoke, though it was harder to tell, all the exertion making his skin flush everywhere. “Are you sure you don’t want the condom?”, the boy still asked, wanted to be sure that he wasn’t reading anything wrong.

“No no no”, Minho whined, “please, we're exclusive and tested, let me feel you, please”, he keened and rolled over to lie on his back. He looked at Seungmin, and the loosened knot on his stomach retwisted. He was glistening with sweat, eyes dark and – Minho could tell – full of adoration.

Seungmin tossed the condom to the side without taking his eyes off Minho, and settled between his legs, lifting Minho’s legs to his chest, wide and open for him. Then lined himself and buried deep in one swift snap, literally punching the air out of Minho.

Minho opened his mouth in a silent cry, feeling like his organs rearranged themselves to fit Seungmin. He wiggled around and circled his hips, relishing the stretch, the lingering gentle burn of being split in half by his lover’s cock. “F-fuck, S-Seungie”, Minho whined.

Seungmin barely registered it, too focused in not coming right there and then, the whole experience so overwhelming his vision blurred on the edges. Minho’s walls clung around him, sucked him in, all the while Minho looked at him with half-lidded sobbing-wet eyes, reduced to whispering his name ceaselessly as if it was the only word he knew.

Seungmin let the moment last, massaged the crease of Minho’s thighs with expert fingers, and in a surge of clarity made a mental note to mark them up next time. Minho reached to trace his finger where they joined, “I feel so full, babe”, he smiled brightly at him, like he did when he fed Seungmin apple pieces in the morning, or when Seungmin pushed away strands of hair that had fallen on his eyes, or when they talked before bed when Seungmin stayed over.

Seungmin swelled with pride, felt so full as well, full of Minho in his mind, and embracing him. Every breath was Minho. The boy seemed to noticed he spaced out and grabbed his hand, linked their fingers beside his head. “Still with me, puppy? Tell me your colour”, he chuckled as he mimicked Seungmin.

The boy landed back on Earth, chuckling himself, “I’m here, sorry… I was just…”, he fumbled to think and find a proper word to describe his feeling, “…just bewitched by you”, he let out a shaky breath. “It's green, don’t worry”, he smiled.

Foreseeing that Minho would probably tease him more, he circled his own hips to lodge his cock right against Minho’s prostate, the boy instantly falling pliant again, “Let’s get back to stuffing you full, kitten.”

As he picked up the pace, sliding all the way out only to piston forward hard and fast, Minho’s obscene sounds came back, this time grouped with the indecent slaps of their bodies colliding and Seungmin’s moans.

Seungmin drilled into him like he wanted to engrave the shape of his cock on Minho’s guts. “F-fuck, Minnie, I won’t last”, he hitched between grunts, fucked Minho even harder, unrestrained, all thoughts of drawing things out thrown out the window, and Minho could do nothing but take it, the force of the thrusts launching Minho up the couch. He tried to find purchase on the arm of the couch, but his all his strength had left him.

“Ho-ly f-fuck”, Minho choked out when Seungmin started to haul him back onto his cock, fucking him impossibly faster. It burned, but it burned so good. His hole clamped down on Seungmin’s cock, and the boy had to grit his teeth to bare the tightness around him. His slotted against Minho’s prostate at each and every time he sheathed himself fully, the intensity turning Minho’s brain to mush.

The rhythmic sway soon turned erratic, both of them too riled up from all the teasing to last much, the movements becoming unpredictable, bringing Minho to the edge again, “Please let me come, p-pleas-“, Minho choked a moan at a specially hard thrust. “I’m- f-fuck, I’m gonna come too. Come for me, kitty”, Seungmin groaned head lolling back, vision darkening, his body stiff as he came inside Minho.

Minho sobbed when Seungmin snapped forward deep as he released, a high-pitched long-drawn scream wrenched from him, stars shining behind his eyes, his legs trembling pitifully at the intensity of it. Seungmin worked them to oversensitivity until it became too much.

He slumped on top of Minho, letting his weight and warmth encase his shivering body.

⟣⟢

Meanwhile Minho recovered, Seungmin gently pulled out.

They leisurely kissed whilst sleep tried to drag them to its embrace. Seungmin eventually taking Minho on his arms to the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet.

Hyung, I’m gonna run a bath, just sit there ok?”, he said while crouched and Minho leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you… I love you so _so_ ** _so_** much, Seungie, I love you the most”, he said fondly, a whisper only for him, cupped his face and smiled tiredly at him, completely enamoured.

Seungmin beamed at him, shimmery eyes dreamy as he enveloped Minho’s hand in his, “I love you the most too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi o///o uh.. so.. yeah, moving on… Chan made an appearance ‘cause beautiful Ao3 user Kara planted the seed of Sungho/Chan interaction in my head. I hope you liked it, Kara~
> 
> I also hope I didn’t surprise anyone with the unnecessary porn.. but it was inevitable after that kiss in the pool from the first part… My mind was screaming pwp pwp pwp over and over xD
> 
> Kudos are appreciated <3 Feel free to leave comments as well~ I check all of them 💜 
> 
> You can also find me on tt and cc.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
